


A Surprise Guest

by Lilbug121



Series: A Series of Relatively Fortunate Events [2]
Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Incredibly Deadly Viper is reunited once more with the Baudelaires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing ASOUE drabbles!

The Incredibly Deadly Viper slithers quietly up to the back door of a large house. He hopes to himself that it's the correct one, and finds himself wishing he had fingers he could cross (no matter how ridiculous a snake with hands would look). He knocks on the door with his tail and slithers back slightly as it opens. Noticing it is a young girl opening the door, he is excited, but quickly disheartened. She is too young to be Sunny, and her teeth are too dull, and her hair the wrong color. 

And, most obviously, the little girl screams in fright and calls for...did she just say Violet? No, it must be a coincidence, many girls are named Violet. But-no, the woman who comes to the child's aid has kind eyes and long black hair and does not scream in fright. She holds the girl and calms her, looks at the snake in astonished disbelief, and then a smile of great joy breaks out on her face. 

"Sunny!" she calls, and Ink thinks it is too good to be true. "You have a visitor!" 

Sunny walks into the room, and she is older now and there is flour in her hair but her and Ink recognize each other instantly. She drops the spoon she had been holding and runs up to him, and as Beatrice sees Sunny hug the snake and the snake provide a limbless approximation of a hug in the form of a coiled body, she decides that it must not wish them harm. 

"Let's go tell Klaus" Violet says shutting the door as Sunny and Ink play-wrestle as if they had only missed each other hours instead of years.


End file.
